A Perfect Christmas
by mellamaet
Summary: Christmas waves a magic wand over this world, and behold, everything is softer and more beautiful.  - Norman Vincent Peale
1. Kei and Hikari

Hello, I know it's a bi too early for a Christmas fanfic, but I've been getting a lot of requests to continue this, showing how everyone else's Christmas went :) So, here's the _**repost**_ of the first chapter, focusing on Kei and Hikari's Christmas.

A/N: For those who had already read the original version of this, you would notice a lot of edits on this one XD I just had to! Sorry :) Please, enjoy. **Oh, btw, please don't get mad at me for the OOC-ness, it's been a while since I clicked on anything S.A related on the net. So, yeah...I don't know if I wrote them correctly. **

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own S.A**_

* * *

"Otou-san, Get up! It's Christmas!" a little boy who was a spitting image of his father said as he jumped on top of the bed excitedly

" Tell Santa to reschedule it, daddy needs to sleep." Kei Takashima groaned as he pulled his blanket over his head roughly, causing the little boy to tumble down to floor with a thud, causing the father, who was now hiding under the covers to chuckle

"Okaa-san, Otou-san won't wake up! " Keiko shouted out as he frantically ran out of the room in search of his mom "He told me to tell Santa to reschedule Christmas!" He added with a hint of annoyance as if it was the stupidest thing that he had ever heard in his 10 years of existence

"I'm getting up!" Kei called out, but instead burrowed deeper into his soft, warm pillow as he closed his eyes once more.

A few minutes later he heard a familiar laugh, and he knew that she was standing at the end of the bed getting ready to pull the blanket off him, in case he puts up a struggle.

"Get up Kei" Hikari said with a chuckle as she held on to the corners of the blanket tightly

"In a minute" Her husband replied as he snuggled deeper into the covers, refusing to admit defeat

"I doubt you will." She simply replied as she shook her head and was about to pull non the thick duvet, but stopped halfway when someone burst into the room

"Okaa-san? Is Otou-san ill?" a blonde little girl asked as she looked up at her mom with baleful dark eyes, an exact copy of her mother's, before glancing towards the bed where her father was.

"No sweetie, Otou-san just doesn't want to get out of the soft, warm bed" Hikari told her daughter with a mischievous grin, emphasizing the words 'Soft' and 'Warm'. "Now, why don't you go help Haruka with the cookies?"

"Ok. Okaa-san" Haruhi said as she skipped out of the room merrily as she sang a medley of various Christmas songs at the top of her lungs as she made her way to the kitchen.

"You are not helping" Kei muttered from under the blankets as he held on tighter to his pillow, obviously unwilling to let it go.

"Come on Kei! Get up, or else I'll pull you up myself" Hikari said, her dark onyx eyes glinting with an unspoken challenge as she pulled the blankets off her husband who, simply shrugged as if the sudden gust of cold air was nothing.

"I never thought I'd see the day that you'll be pulling me out of bed, Hikari" The blonde man replied cheekily with a grin as he pushed himself to a sitting position as he leaned back against the headboard

Hikari turned a violent shade of red as she grabbed nearby pillow and viciously launched it at him, which he easily dodged by leaning towards the other side. "Shut up."

Suddenly their eldest son, Keiko, came running back into the room, his hair obviously frazzled and his face showing nothing but this distress as he rushed towards his mother and pulled her hand, urging her to come with him

"Okaa-san, the kitchen is on fire!" He said frantically, causing both parents to jump into action, forgetting their little challenge as they raced down the spacious halls to get to the kitchen, only to find it spotless and deserted

Kei rounded on his son with a stern expression on his face, but was suddenly tackled to the ground violently by two giggling little girls.

"What's going on?" Hikari asked as she looked up from the floor to her son, who was now grinning madly before glancing towards Kei, where their daughter Haruhi was riding on his back.

"I think we've been ambushed." Kei told his wife calmly as Keiko ran over to his father, joining his sister behind their father's back.

"We got you good, didn't we Otou-san?" Keiko asked with a grin as he tried his best to not jump and down with excitement, as he might break a number of his dad's bones if he did so.

"Yes, you did!" Kei said proudly as he gently pushed his children off his back before standing up himself and dusting off his pajama pants while waiting for Haruka to clamber off her mother's back to join her siblings who had now ran off to gather around the cookies near the tree before offering to help Hikari up from the floor.

The raven-haired beauty graciously took his hand for support, something that she would never have done when they were still teenagers, as she pulled herself of the floor before entwining their hands together as they walked to the tree leisurely, watching their children munch on the cookies that was supposedly for Santa while shaking the boxes of Christmas presents under the tree, trying to guess what they were.

Kei stood there with a smile on his face as he wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulders, keeping his eyes glued to their children as Hikari wrapped an arm around his waist and leaned her head on his shoulder.

And to the world, they were the picturesque manifestation of what Christmas was about…


	2. Tadashi and Akira

__Ok, here's the second installment of the Christmas series. XD I apologize for the shortness if it as I wrote this before I left for school and I'm already late XD So, you would undoubtedly find loads of errors here.

Aside from that, I'm pretty sure Akira came out OOC here since it has been a while and I haven't read anything - yes even fanfics - S.A related. So, sorry :(

**Disclaimer: I do not own Special A. **

* * *

_Sigh._

Akira Todou sighed happily as she leaned back against the armchair and looked at the engagement on her finger.

_She was getting married…_

The violet-haired woman suddenly looked up at the sound of footsteps and smiled at the sight of her boyfriend – no, Fiancé – walking towards her with a plate of something in his hands.

"What's that?" She asked sharply, knowing well that he doesn't cook.

Tadashi set the plate down on a nearby table and rubbed the back of neck sheepishly as Akira leaned in closer to inspect the things on the table.

"A-Are those supposed to be cookies?" she asked, clearly horrified as she picked up a black lump of what was supposed to be a chocolate chip cookie before looking up at the man standing in front of her who merely nodded in reply

Akira's plum eyes widened considerably as she tossed the plate towards Tadashi, hitting him square on the face as she advanced towards him menacingly "What did you do to them?"

"I-I didn't know how to make cookies!" He cried out as she backed away slowly his arms reaching up to shield his face as Akira continued stepping forward "I just wanted to make something for you instead of having it the other way around!" He admitted, causing the woman to calm down instantly as she smiled at the thoughtfulness of the brown-haired lad.

"T-Thank you." She said with a smile as a light spattering of red spread across her cheeks

She walked over to him, this time with a tender expression on his face, but stopped when she caught a glimpse of the kitchen through her peripheral vision.

_Her kitchen…_

_Her kitchen…_

It was ruined!

Akira turned around and walked into her state of the art kitchen and gasped audibly at the sight before her. Unknown substances were scattered around the floor, stuck to the ceiling and the counters. The cabinets had been flung open, and pots and pans lay scattered on the marble floor. She examined the stove and was horrified to find the leftovers of the black cookies stuck at the walls of the oven, while her other baking ingredients were haphazardly lying around the room.

"Tadashi…" She said menacingly as she whipped around, her eyes reduced to a pair of menacing glints as she advanced towards him, grabbing a broom on her way out of the kitchen

"How dare you ruin my kitchen!" She cried out furiously as she ran after the former S.A member, brandishing a broom over her head as Tadashi ran for his life "You come back here!" She called as a couple of crashes resounded around the house, coupled by a frightened scream.

Maybe to a few passersby, it would seem like such a heinous crime was going on in there, but to those who knew Akira Toudou and Tadashi Karino, it was a sign of happiness. Well, for Tadashi at least. Because, Akira was just mad.


	3. Yahiro and Megumi

Ok. You can all go and kill me now for this :| I disappear for weeks(?) then come back with this poor excuse for a chapter. Psh. I'm sorry. I've just had a lot on my hands..but I'm sure y'all aren't interested in that XD So, here it is. :D

Disclaimer: I do not own S.A

* * *

Megumi groaned silently as she tossed and turned around the messy bed before finally sitting up and frowning deeply. She glanced down at the other side of the enormous bed and sighed. If she only knew that he would be working late on Christmas Eve…then she would have stayed with Ryuu instead.

She detangled herself from the mass of sheets and pushed herself off the bed, her bare feet making a slight thumping now against the carpeted floor as the tips of her long night gown grazed the floor while she absently grabbed her sketchbook on her way out of the room.

The brown haired girl then silently padded down the hall, turned a corner, and stopped suddenly as her hand flew to her chest as she unconsciously dropped the sketchbook on the floor as she stared at the man standing in the living room, looking rarely ridiculous in a feathery Santa hat.

"What, no hello kiss?" The pink haired man asked with a grin as he set his suitcase down on the floor and caught her as she swiftly ran down the stairs and launched herself into his waiting arms.

"I thought you wouldn't be able to make it?" She mumbled against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her small waist while she did the same.

Yahiro chuckled as she lifted one hand to stroke her long, wavy tresses and said "I thought so too." Then he took her by surprise and lifted her up into the air before spinning her around once, then bringing her back down to the ground "But, it just so happens that you have the best boyfriend in the world." He added smugly, earning him a mocking glare from the silent lady before she placed her head back onto his chest as he swayed them around the living room slowly, pressing the play button on a nearby CD player as they passed it.

It may not be the grandest Christmas that the two of them had seen, but it was certainly the best.


	4. Jun and Sakura

CHRISTMAS IS ALMOST HERE! :))) Well, sorry for the delay, I've been trying to put of writing this chapter since I'm not so familiar with Sakura's personality...So, I do apologize if it would be OOC. :) and, also, I'm already going to apologize in advance for all the grammatical errors in here as it is 2:30 am here (Philippines) and I'm really sleepy XD

Disclaimer: I do not own SA. I don't know who does though...sorry. ._.

* * *

"_Jun-kun!" Sakura called out as she burst into her boyfriend's house, her thick, white coat covered with snow while her face was flushed pink from the cold air outside "Jun-kun, where are you?" She called out once more, a blue, beautifully wrapped box sitting in her hands as she headed towards the spacious living room where an irritated Megumi was waiting. _

'_He doesn't want to see you.' She quickly wrote on her sketchpad as she glared at the unwanted visitor. _

_The pink-haired girl rolled her eyes at her and shrugged as she ignored Megumi's protests and made her way up the stairs and headed down the hall towards the music room where the twins often were. _

"_Jun-kun!" She called out once more as she walked into the room, checking behind the drawn curtains until she spotted a pair of legs crouched low behind the grand piano, shaking slightly. She ran towards the big, black instrument and giggled when she had indeed found the brown-haired boy sitting behind the piano, cowering slightly. Then, she brought out the present and handed it to him with beatific smile. _

"_Merry Christmas" She said brightly as she stared at the present in her outstretched hands "Go on, take it." _

_Jun gingerly reached for the present and lifted the lid, smiling brightly as he stared at his gift in awe. Then he placed the box on the smooth, black surface of the piano and hugged her tightly, whispering 'Thank you.' _

"Oh, I remember that." A much older Sakura suddenly said from behind Jun, breaking whatever reverie he was in, as she watched her boyfriend examine the photograph that had been taken by Ryuu while he was testing out the new camera that Tadashi has given him for Christmas that year. "You were so scared of presents from me back then." She continued with a light laugh as she walked around the sofa and set herself down beside the brown-haired man and leaned her head against his shoulder "Our first Christmas."


End file.
